This fellowship comprises formal training, practical experience, and a project. The training curriculum provides courses in basic clinical medicine, organizational behavior and communication, research methods, and information management. Opportunities for practical experience will occur during patient rounds, clinical conferences, teaching rounds, "topical" rounds presented by the informationist, and with the physician order-entry training team. The informationist will participate in an exchange of information with the health care team, record questions that are discussed during rounds, and respond appropriately with information at the point of care, or later, if additional research is required. The informationist will be positioned in the center of the clinical activity and will take advantage of opportunities to proactively address the information needs of the health care team. The project will involve the development of the clinical informationist's knowledge base. The knowledge base will include the clinical questions recorded during rounds and during other practica. The knowledge base will support the integration of relevant information resources with the clinical questions for later use, and provide a record of the key issues for specific conditions and treatments.